11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukiko Hirohara
Yukiko Hirohara (広原 雪子 Hirohara Yukiko) is one of the protagonists of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl. She is a lively girl who is later seen killing the monsters mercilessly during the Red Night. Yukiko is one year younger than Yuka and Kakeru. Appearance Yukiko has long blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair is mainly in two pony tails on each side, tied with a white ribbon. Her casual clothes compose of a white shirt with high collar and half-arm-length sleeves. She wears a blue coat over her shirt. The coat's shoulder parts are puffy and ruffled on their ends. A red ribbon and a gold bell rest above her chest. Her skirt is two layer-ruffled and cyan in color. She also wears black tights and a pair of boots which is about knee-length. In her uniform, she wears white tights instead of black. Despite being the youngest of the gang, Yukiko is taller than Shiori Momono and just as tall as Yuka . Personality Yukiko has a dual personality. Normally, she appears as an energetic and cheerful girl. When she tried to recruit Kakeru and Yuka into her so-called club, despite their rejection at first, she was still able to keep her cheerful attitude on. This personality of hers is the effect of the self hypnosis spell placed on her glasses, however. She is also fond of touching the breasts of others girls. After removing her glass, her personality changes completely. She becomes emotionless and even hostile to everyone else. Basically, she becomes a cold blooded killing machine. This nature of her is said to be born after being forced to fight countless battles during her time in Drasuvania. However, it is later revealed that this killer personality of her is due to the side-effect of the VoidStone in her body, which also affects some other characters the same way. However, in her After Story, she is seen having emotions or being able to cry in this personality. Yukiko later falls in love with Takahisa and recognizes this only after killing him. After his death, the VoidStone reacts to her negative emotions more strongly and caused her to lose control of her other personality. Biography Yukiko's father was a Japanese journalist who married and impregnated a Drasuvanian woman. Not long after the birth of their daughter, both of them were killed for unknown reasons. Yukiko was then forced to be a part of Drasuvania's army during her childhood and was called Yurisha (ユーリシャ Yurisha), which meant "snow" in Drasuvanian. Originally, it was the grown-ups' intention that she would die with other children after committing suicide bombing. However, Yukiko's special power always regenerated her each time she executed bombardment, keeping her alive. Realizing this fact, the adults abused her, making use of her ability to make her commit suicide bombing over and over again. As a result, Yukiko became an emotionless killing machine whose heart was full of raging hatred. Some time later, Yukiko's grandfather came to Drasuvania to take her home, freeing her from the battlefield. Yukiko's cousin, Tsukiko made a pair of hypnotizing glasses to suppress Yukiko's rage and enable her to live normally. Plot Recruiting Members Lovely Junior On September 26, Kakeru and Yuka first met Yukiko when they came to Cyberiad to work. She was on her first day and Kakeru had to train her as her senior worker. He only did this for a while, though. The next day, she ran to Kakeru's class to meet him and from that point onward, continuously came to his class many times to recruit him into her club, despite his and Misuzu's rejection. The Fifth Comrade On September 30, while Misuzu was argue with Yukiko about Kakeru joining her club and each was pulling his arm, Red Night came. At this point, the gang realized that Yukiko could also enter Red Night. Later, they were warned by Lisette about Gula's assault. Misuzu and Kukuri co-operated to defeat him, but Gula was simply too powerful. Seeing that they would lose at that rate, Yukiko took off her glasses and join the battle. For the first time, the gang saw the cheerful girl's real nature. Yukiko's assistance changed the table of the battle, but then she was hit by Gula and a portion of her body was blown away. Misuzu and Kukuri continued fending off Gula. Not long after that, Yukiko returned to battle, with completely no injuries; there was still blood on her clothes, however. After Gula is defeated, Yukiko returned to her cheerful side again. The Girl and the Pyrokineticist Small Love Story After Takahisa joined the gang, he fell in love with Yukiko and called her to the rooftop of the school on October 21 to confess his feelings. Before she had the chance to answer, Red Night came, and Invidia also attacked. Yukiko and Takahisa fought her together and did massive damage to her. On October 25, Takahisa asked Yukiko out again, wanting to hear her answer. She rejected him, but when Takahisa asked if she hated him or not, she answered that she did not hate him. She stated her reason her rejecting him was that she was just a killing machine and he deserved someone better. Takahisa then gave her a kiss and seemingly succeeded in softening her. He later wanted to have sexual intercourse with her, but ended up being chased around the city instead. Takahisa's Death On October 28, Misao Kusakabe attacked Takahisa on the school ground, but Saiko shielded him and took serious injuries. Takahisa was too shocked to fight, so Yukiko had to fend off Misao instead. During the battle, she received a wound which could not heal, seemingly because Kusakabe's sword was cursed. After Saiko was dead, Takahisa lost control of his power and destroyed a part of the school building. For the first time, to his surprise, Yukiko called his name without her glasses on. Takahisa then ran off into the city. Yukiko chased after him and at night, found him having destroyed half of the city. Without any option, she was forced to kill him. Then Takahisa tells Yukiko that he loves her, before she could do anything. Yukiko managed to kill Takahisa. As he stopped breathing, she realized that she loved him and kissed him on his cheek. After that, she left his corpse in the burning city and rushed to assist Kakeru's gang, who was having a hard time dealing with Misao. She managed to fend her off. Broken Heart She later painfully revealed to the rest of the gang that she killed Takahisa. She then ran off school to get changed, and seemingly could not sleep that night. The next morning, Kakeru and Yuka found her sleeping in the club's room. Kakeru intended to give her a blanket, but as he approached her, she almost cut his throat. Realized what she had almost done, she ran off in tears. While she was running outside, Red Night came, therefore, she ran directly to the crystal palace to avenge Takahisa. The rest of the gang came afterward, and with the unexpected appearance of Shiori, she managed to slip through Superbia's defense. However, as she was approaching the crystal, the Voidstone fragment in her body attracted the magic left in Lisette's body, thus, she was absorbed and Lieselotte awakened once more. Towards a New Future Another Day On graduation day, Yukiko is seen with the rest of the gang taking a picture. Right before the picture was taken, she ran from the front to behind Takahisa and pushed him to make the picture more "cheerful". Kakeru found Yukiko revived at Ayanas, crying even without her glasses. One month after Red Night ended, Yukiko decided to leave Ayamegaoka and go to Tokyo to meet her cousin Tsukiko. However, when she was about to go to the airport, Takahisa stopped her and told her that the only place she should be was beside Kakeru, the person she loved. Yukiko said that even with her powers gone, she was still a murderer and should not be near Kakeru. Takahisa scolded her and said that she should begin to think for her own happiness instead of clinging to the past, otherwise it would pain Kakeru very much. His words changed Yukiko's mind; she thanked him and rushed back to Ayame Hill, dropping all of her luggage. As she met Kakeru at the bridge, she jumped into his arms and burst into tears, saying how much she loved him and how she regretted her decision. Yukiko and Takahisa became a couple. When the whole gang go to Cyberiad to take a photo, she pushed Takahisa while Kukuri kissed Kakeru. Seeing that Misuzu was jealous, Yukiko continued pushing her next, which made her breast fall into Kakeru's hand. After Story Other media Anime In the anime, after her first appearance at Cyberiad, Yukiko helped Misuzu defeating Gula by throwing Kashagiri Hiromitsu through him, giving Misuzu a chance to finished him off. Misuzu later introduced her to Kakeru and Yuka. The next day, Yukiko revealed that there was another boy who could also enter Red Night. She started an operation of finding him as a club activity, but suddenly, that boy, who was Takahisa, came into the club room while hiding from Saiko. Yukiko then offered him to join the club, but he refused and said that he preferred to be alone. When another Red Night came, Yukiko fought Ira with her having the upper hand, but was stabbed by Invidia when she tried to deal a fatal blow. Yukiko regenerated after Takahisa chased off Ira and Invidia near the end of Red Night. During her final encounter with Invidia, when Invidia formed a barrier to trap the gang inside, Yukiko threw her weapon at the barrier to break it, but the knife ricocheted and injured Kakeru. When Invidia tried to explode while holding Kakeru in her hand, Yuka stopped her using her nullifying power. Yukiko then stabbed her through the forehead and ultimately killed her. Later when Yukiko was going to the school infirmary with Takahisa to meet Saiko, they found Saiko dead with Superbia sitting next to her grinning. Yukiko then battled her, but the fight was interrupted when Takahisa went on a rampage. Superbia ran off to the city, and Takahisa chased after her, throwing massive fire balls at the Black Knight who was later revealed to be a fake. Realizing that Takahisa was destroying the city for nothing, Yukiko told him to stop, but Takahisa, saying that he was beyond helping, requested her to kill him. Yukiko reluctantly agreed and took off her glass. She later returned to Misuzu's house with blood all over her clothes, admitting that she had killed Takahisa. The next day, Yukiko had nightmares of Takahisa while sleeping. Kukuri had to use her healing power to calm her down. Later, Yukiko woke up and looked at Takahisa's photos in her phone again. She realized that she fell in love with him and cried. When Red night came, she rushed to the crystal palace alone, facing Superbia. She smashed her glass and attack the killer of her lover. However, Superbia dealt a fatal blow when Yukiko was distracted. She then violently ripped the VoidStone from Yukiko's abdomen, killing her in the process. In the final episode of the anime, Yukiko was seen with Takahisa again. However, she did not know Kakeru, Yuka or Misuzu. Abilities Having served Drasuvenia as a child soldier in the past, Yukiko gained battle experiences and other skills that were necessary for killing humans. Her weapon of choice is a pair of surgical knives called Heckel (ヘッケル Hekkeru) and Jackel (ジャッケル Jakkeru) which is kept hidden beside her thighs. Due to her light weight, she is capable of moving at an incredible speed, which even leaves behind after-images and therefore, invisible to normal eyes. This is also her weakness, however, as her light weight make her extremely vulnerable to strong impact, which is why she always target her opponents' weak points to ensure his/hers death before being put out of commission. Her regeneration speed, which is the ability of the VoidStone's fragment inside her makes her almost immortal, as she can regenerate any wound and restore any lost limb, enabling her to withstand even more punishment from the enemy. Vital organs take more time to be fully recovered, however, and certain elements can prevent her regeneration from being executed. Her wounds not regenerating after being cut by Misao Kusakabe's sword is a proof. The VoidStone appears to also intensify her killing instinct as well as her stamina, making her more durable and dangerous. Relationships ﻿'Takahisa Tajima': He is the love interest of Yukiko later during the story. Yukiko first met Takahisa at the Cyberiad cafe. He asks her what her name was and told her that it was a fine name and calls her cute. Later on October 21, Takahisa confessed his feelings to her on the rooftop, but before she could answer, Invidia attacked them. Then on October 25, she told him that she does reciprocate his feelings, but rejects him because she was a murderer. He gives her a passionate kiss, which made her feel better. After Takahisa goes on a rampage, he tell Yukiko that she must kill him and tells her that he loves her before doing so. Later they are an official couple in 11eyes -Resona Forma- in the optional Takahisa route. Takahisa decides to have a serious relationship with her. Misuzu Kusakabe: Yukiko didn't get on better terms with Misuzu when they first met. However, they seem to get along in the anime. Ema Tajima: Takahisa familiarizes Ema with Yukiko. They are not seen interacting much, but they are seen together at the school festival. Saiko Akamine: Saiko had a rivalry with Yukiko's aunt, Mutsuko Hirohara, but is on good terms with Yukiko. She notices that both her and Takahisa have developed feelings for each other and teases Takahisa about it. Tsukiko Hirohara: Yukiko's older cousin. She is mentioned in 11eyes and is admired by Yukiko. She calls her Tsukiko-oneesama. She is also the one who made the pair of hypnotizing glasses for Yukiko. Kakeru Satsuki: Kakeru was her senpai and helped her in the work. Later, she became his comrade in the Red Night and revealed to the others her true personality. Later, she fell in love with him, even if Takahisa told her his love. If her route is chosen, she ends up with him, and she is a couple with him in Resona Forma. Yuka Minase : They are very close to each other since the first time they met, and Yukiko likes touching her breasts very much, for teasing her. In the anime, when Yukiko showed her true nature for the first time, Yuka hugged her, showing she accepted her. However, when Yuka began to change, becoming jealous, she didn't care of the others, including Yukiko, but Kakeru. Kijuurou Hirohara : He is Yukiko's grandfather and is the one who brought her to Japan. He has 256 grandchildren and he seems rather severe with them, as he said Yukiko that she would be the next head of the clique if she was worthy for it, but he could possibly told his others grandchildren the same thing. Gallery File:11eyes SDAG Yukiko Concept1.jpg|Yukiko's concept art Trivia *In the anime, Kakeru and Yuka meet Yukiko before meeting Kukuri, and she is also on better terms with Misuzu. *In 11eyes Crossover Drama: Sant Jordi, she seems to be the only one who realizes that Sant Jordi was Georgius of the Rainbow. *Due to her energetic nature, fans categorized Yukiko as a 'genki girl' of 11eyes. Yukiko herself also briefly mentioned this by saying that she would never lose in a health competition, which had double meaning: one was directed at her personality while the other was to refer to her regeneration. *In the 11eyes OVA, Yukiko's 'aggressive mode' turned into 'obsessive mode'. *Yukiko's death in the anime is drastically more gory compared to her game counterpart, having her stomach forcefully tore apart while still alive. This scene was censored in the TV broadcast, but in the Bluray version, viewers can see her intestines being ripped out through the reflection on Lisette's crystal. *Yukiko is the only girl than all the other female protagonists who is able to fall in love with either Kakeru or Takahisa, with Kaori. *In the anime, she is the one who introduced the sentence "For friends and for tomorrow" while in the game, Yuka did it instead of her. *In the anime, even if she is on Fragments's side, her cold personality made her even attacking her friends, as she attacked Misuzu when she interfered in her way in the battle. *She is the less popular girl amongst the protagonists from 11eyes. In the anime, however, she is one of the most liked. *In a cross vision scene of Takahisa in SDAG, after Takahisa kissed her, it was revealed it was her first kiss, thought she called him a pervert for giving her a French kiss as a first kiss. Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Hollow Mirror Field sub characters Category:Fragments